


What's Yet To Come

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Established Midorima Shintarou/ Takao Kazunari, Established Relationship, Insecure Takao Kazunari, Insecurity, Jealousy, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Post canon, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, character focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Sometimes, nothing matters more than what's already been. Takao Kazunari knew that we'll enough. He had been told too many times to count, by his therapist, that he needed to let things go."Forgiving yourself is important," she'd say, "You can't move on until you accept you made a mistake and that's okay."But that didn't mean it was easy.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Past Midorima Shintarou/ Akashi Seijuro
Kudos: 42





	What's Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me! Just a quick note before we begin. One of my New Year's resolutions is to partake in the 52 Week Oneshot challenge! So I'm going to be sharing all kinds of different fics throughout 2020!
> 
> I hope you all had a happy and safe New Year and I hope you enjoy reading!

It wasn't easy to deal with inadequacy. He knew he was destined for mediocrity from the minute he watched Teiko: how the starting line-up were his age and they were so effortlessly good at their sport. He'd never be that good. But that didn't mean he was going to quit.

His family weren't rich by any means, they spent a lot of money on a new pair of trainers for him, and he couldn't just drop the sport after they'd forked out that much money on them. No, he could quit after he'd worn those shoes through.

He'd never been the best at anything, and after a while, he learned to roll with it. Sometimes being a jack of all trades was better, and it wasn't like he wasn't good at basketball. Of course not, no he had a burning love for the sport beyond his years, and a knack for it, not unlike the Teiko team. Maybe there was something in the water.

But of course, when it came to match day, and Takao was finally facing The Generation Of Miracles on the court, his Hawk-Eye did nothing. He was inferior, poor and regardless of the angry promises he made to the pages of his journal, there was no beating Teiko.

He'd been wrong, of course. Because The Generation of Miracles broke on their own, and crushing fragments of glass was easier than breaking a window. It helped, that Shuutoku had the ever impressive Shooting Guard from the Generation of Miracles as their new ace.

He hated to admit it. But diamonds were the only thing that could scratch other diamonds.

Maybe that was why it had hurt when in a bid to get to Midorima, Akashi had focused his attention on him. And why he'd almost walked out during Team Vorpal Swords' match against Jabberwocky because Akashi took their move, the skill they developed together, as friends, as teammates, as partners, and used it. Or maybe, maybe he was confiding in his journal to cope with his anger at Shin-chan.

Sometimes, nothing matters more than what's already been. Watching Midorima do that play with his ex-boyfriend had reduced Takao to a useless bench warmer. Maybe Shin-chan was better off going back to Akashi. Maybe he should break up with him, stop holding him back. He couldn't match the light that Akashi gave off.

But, just as Takao reached toward his phone, as ready as he could be to send the dreaded "we need to talk" text to his boyfriend, it buzzed.

Shin-chan had sent him a cat video...

His phone buzzed again as he opened the cat video. Another message from Shin-chan.

"Takao, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was too caught up in the game to realise you weren't on the court until the ball was in my hands. I'm sorry. Please forgive me"

Takao couldn't help but smile. He drew a hand to his hair and shook his head. He replied with a series of heart emojis, and for a moment, he felt like he could take on the world again.

Sometimes, nothing matters more than what's already been. But sometimes that's just the foundation you build upon


End file.
